It's Santa!
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: Some idiot told Finn that Santa wasn't real! Tobias was SO not having that; he called in a special favour instead. Imagine the kids' surprise when they find Big Red himself in their living room! Christmas one-shot, just a bit of fun. MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL! :D


**A Christmas one-shot, me being nice, but I'd also like to point out that this is effectively Tobias's last Christmas with the kids :P**

* * *

><p>Tobias double- and triple-checked that his three children had their seat belts on. His five year old twins were sat on the left and in the middle. Three year old Samantha was snoozing in her booster seat.<p>

"You going to explain what that face is for yet, Finn?" He asked, sending his son a quizzical look in the rear view mirror. Finn glanced at him sidelong, sighing miserably. "Finn?"

"Some mean kid said Santa wasn't real." Darcy elaborated. "They're obviously a poop-head 'cos Santa is plenty real, right Daddy?"

"Very right." Tobias agreed, pondering the thought that his five year old daughter spoke better than he did. "Don't you listen to idiots, Finn."

"I listen to you." Finn muttered, examining his reflection. Tobias stared at him, agape, until it clicked in Finn's head. Darcy was in hysterics by this point. Samantha stayed asleep.

"_Rude_." Tobias said finally, turning back in his seat and starting the engine.

"No! Sorry, Daddy, I didn't really mean it!" Tobias clicked his seatbelt into place, tilting his head back to show Finn he was sulking and pretend-ignoring him. "Daddy!" Finn insisted desperately, squirming in his seat. "Sorry, Daddy!" Tobias grinned cheekily over his shoulder and it was Finn's turn to be gobsmacked.

"Don't you worry about it, bud. I know I'm an idiot." He flicked on the indicator and watched the cars go past. "As for this mean kid, don't listen to him. Santa is very real."

"How come we don't see him then?"

"That's just part of the Santa magic!" Tobias pulled out and started the drive home. "Ten days until Christmas, Finn. Santa will be there."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Finn beamed. If Tobias made a promise, he kept it.

* * *

><p>Christmas Eve had arrived. The mince pies and milk for Santa and a few carrots for the reindeer were set on the coffee table. Samantha had pointed out that they didn't have a chimney, so how was Santa going to get in?<p>

"He has a magic key." Sophia explained kindly. "It changes to fit any lock."

"So, it's _polite_ breaking and entering?" Darcy observed. "And instead of robbing us, he leaves presents." She was a little sceptical of Santa. "And we have to give him mince pies? How do we know he's not allergic?"

"Darcy, you are too smart for your own good."

"Daddy, can I sleep out here?" Finn asked.

"No, no. You have to go to bed."

"But then I won't catch Santa!"

"You're not supposed to catch Santa." Sophia reminded him. Finn stuck his bottom lip out and a frown darkened his eyes. Tobias had an idea.

"How about we set up a trip-wire for him? We'll put a bit of string in front of the door and, when he comes through, it'll set off a bell in your room, waking you up and telling you he's here?" They all brightened at that, nodding eagerly. "Brilliant! Now, brush your teeth and get in your beds! Santa only visits the sleeping children."

"Isn't that creepy?"

"Darcy, stop questioning a guy who brings you free presents. Bed." Tobias repeated. They didn't object after that, dutifully going to bed and staying there, curled up tight under their bedding, not even sharing excited whispers. Tobias set up the bell-trip-wire as promised, placing the bell- one of those old-fashioned ones that you shook to ring- on Finn's bedside table. "Not a sound." Tobias warned playfully. "Santa is around and he knows _all_." They nodded and closed their eyes, waiting for a sleep they were too wired to get any time soon.

Tobias pulled the door to and joined Sophia on the sofa to watch _The Muppets' Christmas Carol_, her all-time favourite Christmas movie.

* * *

><p>Finn awoke to the bell clattering to the floor. Excitement coursed through him and he threw back his covers, launching himself over the side to wake his twin on the bottom bunk.<p>

"Darcy, wake up! He's here!" Darcy was awake immediately, sitting up. She helped him get Samantha up; she was a heavy sleeper. "Sam, Santa's here!" Finn pinched her arm, startling her into full consciousness and gaining a whack in return.

Together they crept out to the living room. The tree twinkled in the semi-darkness of the room. A tall, plump man in red was humming to himself- _Jingle Bells_- as he helped himself to the mince pies and pocketed the carrots.

"Santa..." Samantha breathed, amazed. The named man turned, frozen midway eating a mince pie. "It's Santa!"

"Now, now, children," He laughed, wiping away crumbs on his sleeve, "aren't you supposed to be in bed?" The three siblings glanced at each other and then back at him, still marvelling in the fact that _Santa was in their living room._

"Yes." Darcy admitted. "But we wanted to see you because-"

"Because someone told you I wasn't real." Santa concluded, chuckling at their astounded expressions. "I'm Santa Claus, I know these things." He finished his mince pie and wiped his hands on his coat. "Now, your parents tell me you've all been really good this year. Is that right?"

"Yes sir!" They chorused happily. He shushed them kindly.

"Don't want to wake them now, do we?" The trio shook their heads and Santa beamed at them from behind his beard, his grey eyes twinkling in the Christmas lights. "Excellent." He turned back to the table and they saw then the big sack of presents next to it. He rummaged through it for a moment and withdrew three presents, one at a time. He balanced them in a pyramid on the table. "You can open these in the morning." He told them, smiling warmly.

"Thank you, Santa!" He laughed again.

"You're very welcome!" Finn broke away from his sisters and hurried forward, colliding with Santa. He in no way could fit his arms all the way around Santa, but it was the thought that counted.

"I _knew_ you were real." He smiled. Santa smelt of Christmas and candy canes and mince pies and a little bit of smoke. Probably from crawling through chimneys all night.

Darcy and Samantha joined the hug and Santa chuckled again, warm and hearty.

"Off to bed now, go on." He shooed them away in the nicest possible way, ruffling Finn's hair. "Merry Christmas, tyke."

"Merry Christmas, Santa." The three of them trundled back to bed, a skip in their step.

Sophia waited until their door had closed and they had settled back down. Peering around her own bedroom door, she saw Santa rip off his beard.

"Man, that's itchy." Tobias whispered, scratching at his chin. Sophia smiled at his misfortune, moving over to punch him in his pillow-padded stomach.

"Well done." She beamed, kissing him lightly. "That's got to be one of your best ideas ever."

"I am full of them." He agreed, looping his arm around her waist and returning to their room. He pulled off the costume and put it in a box, taping it shut with the tape that held the pillows in place. He put the box on top of the cupboard and threw the cushions at Sophia.

"Merry Christmas, angel." He said, settling down next to her.

"Merry Christmas, Santa."

* * *

><p><strong>MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D :D :D :D<strong>


End file.
